Its Magic Y'know
by surgeonofdeath12
Summary: Tweek lived a relatively normal life up until that one moment. It's like he felt an urge, as if he was drawn to that crow. Laying limp and lifeless on the ground. When he held it in his hands, he could feel the cold from the carcass slowly fade as the bird began to breathe once again. He had just resurrected a Crow. (AHS Coven inspired. Creek inside)
1. Chapter 1

Tweek had lived a relatively normal life up until that one moment. Its a cliché. But like all clichés, it was true.

He was walking to school with his friends, like he normally did on a Tuesday morning, when he saw the crow, that must have been hit by a car, left dead in the middle of the road.  
It's like he felt an urge, as if something was drawing him to that crow, laying limp and lifeless on the ground. When he held it in his hands, he could feel the cold from the carcass slowly fade into warmth as the bird began to breathe once again. He had just resurrected a living being. Then it all fell to black.

Later that day Tweek woke up in his own bed. Which was quite a relief, that could mean that he was in the clear. Maybe no one saw? Better yet, maybe it didn't happen at all. However, it was the two men in suits stood next to his bed that answered all questions with one phrase. "You'll be coming with us now"

His parents waved him a goodbye as Tweek was practically dragged out the door kicking and screaming. By the time he got to on the train he decided that his life was practically over already so he may as well go along with it. On the train there was a woman with quite large blonde hair, and very funky looking glasses. He gave her a wary look as he was ushered next to her. With soothing words, she had managed to calm Tweek enough to explain to him what was going on. Victoria Principal was her name. She explained to the small blonde that he was being taken to a school, for people like him. Somewhere where he can be himself, and will be able to learn more about himself and this new power he had discovered.

And that was a summary of the events that lead him up to right now. It all seemed to have happened so fast, but there he was, stood in-front of a large white building. Not quite the white house. He's not that unlucky. The sign read " **Miss Victoria's** **Academy for Exceptional Young Men** ".

When he turned to look at his escorts, they seemed to have vanished.

All of this was very hard to process. Tweek made his way up to the building and meekly knocked on the front door. It wasn't long until it swung open in-front of him, successfully making him jump on the spot. "Hi! You must be Tweek, come on in" The man at the door practically beamed. So this guy seemed friendly, he had a little ginger Afro. It was quite cute, maybe he was another student here.

"My name is Kyle; I'll be your teacher from now on"

 _Did he just say teacher?_ This kid looked the exact same age as Tweek.

"N-Nice to meet you" he stuttered back. No point introducing himself, Kyle seems to know him anyway.

"Your room is up the stairs to the left, room 3. You're sharing with a boy called Craig. Midday gathering is in half an hour; you can meet everyone else then" He walked off before the blonde even got chance to respond. White seemed to completely engulf him. The floors, the walls, and all the furniture he has seen thus far had been white. If it was decorated like this with the purpose of straining his eyes, then it was doing a pretty good job at it. The stairs, which were also white, branched off in two directions. He followed them to the left and found room 3 much quicker than he would have liked. Nervous about what his roommate would be like, he had to stop and take a deep breath before opening the door.

 _Wait a second._

 _That isn't any ordinary roommate. That is Craig Tucker_. You Know. _The celebrity_.

Standing in the doorway staring with a blank expression was probably not the best way to go about this Tweek. Next time, a cooler approach would be much appreciated. Exhaling the smoke from his cigarette, Craig turned the page of his magazine, seemingly uninterested in his new roommate, who apparently has forgotten to breathe. "You must be the newbie"

 _... Is he talking to me?_

Craig removed his eyes from his magazine and looked up at the wide eyed blonde stood at the door "...Well?"

"O-Oh! Yes... uh... I'm Tweek. Tweek Tweak" He was struggling to form a straight sentence. Then again, the blonde was always like this when meeting new people. Celebrity or not.

His new roommate nods and sits up to face him. "I assume by your reaction you already know who I am"

He meekly nods in response.

"What? Wasn't expecting to someone like me to be a freak as well?"

"Y-You're not a freak" He muttered shyly. Craig was a lot different in real life than how he is on TV. As if he was trying to figure Tweek out, he gave him a long stare. It was very uncomfortable to have those discerning blue eyes fixated on him.

He stands up and runs a hand through his jet black hair. He had to have been at _least_ a head taller than Tweek. "We should head down. Midday gathering is in 5 minutes" _Oh yeah._ That seemed to have slipped his mind. This was all still a lot to process so quickly.  
He followed him down the stairs and into a large room, covered in painted portraits.

Two other guys his age were sat on some vintage couch around a coffee table. One had dark skin, short black hair and a warm smile.  
The other jumped up and hugged Tweek. "Oh my God Tweek you're just as adorable as you sound!" he pulls back and pats his head "I'm Clyde, nice to meet you"

"Oh. Uh. Hi" Way to be awkward Tweek

Clyde just smiled even wider. "This is Token" he pointed to the dark skinned guy, who gave Tweek a little wave. They all sat down, and within a few minutes they were joined by Kyle. Opposite them all, he took a seat. "I'll give you a quick overview of this academy, it was established by Matthias Stone in 1868, the reigning supreme at that time. In its hay day the academy was home to as many as 60 boys, but since then, those numbers have dwindled."

"Why?" Tweek asked.

"We're a dying breed, many who knew they carried the bloodline chose not to breed."

"S-so… What's a supreme?"

"An average Wizard is born with a few natural gifts, but in each generation, there is one man who embodies countless gifts, some say all of them. He is the supreme"

"are you the supreme?"

Craig makes a snorting noise

Kyle looks at him disapprovingly. Then back at Tweek "No. I'm like you, just a wizard. And a teacher, I'm here to help you identify your gifts, and teach you how to control them."

"Yeah right. He means to suppress them" Token interrupted

"Not suppress Token, control. There is no need to hide our powers if we know how to use them efficiently."

Dinner later was certainly interesting. Kyle wasn't there so it was just the four students. And of course, all attention was on Tweek.

"So. What are you in for?" Craig asked, looking at him with those icy blue eyes of his.

"Uh, I-" The small blonde stuttered out before he was interrupted by Clyde. "Oh my god, you can bring things back to life?!"

"H-How did you...?"

"He's a clairvoyant." Token stated.

"Freaky isn't it?" Craig spat,

"simmer down Mr Movie star" Clyde rolled his eyes. Suddenly, his glass of water went flying towards him and smashed off his head. He cried out and clutched his head in pain.

"Craig what the fuck?!" Token yelled, he grabbed his fork and stabbed it into his own hand.

Craig cried out in pain, Tweek watched in utter fear as a fork shaped wound appeared on the back of his roommate's hand.

"Fucking stop it you fuckwad!"

"Stop what? I don't feel anything"

Despite his smug and teasing tone, he removed the fork from his hand. "Come on Clyde" he said as he helped the brown haired teen out the room. It looked like he was crying. Poor kid.

"What a baby. I hate those idiots" Craig mumbled as he wrapped a napkin around his new wound. Tweek could tell already that he was going to have a hard time adjusting to this place.

Craig glanced at his phone, then looked Tweek up and down.

"...W-What?" He asked, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Wanna' come to a party with me tonight?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? You can borrow some of my clothes if you want"

 _If they'll fit._

"Well... Yeah, okay. I guess I'll go"


	2. Chapter 2

"This any better?" Tweek asked, hoping for Craig's approval after changing his outfit countless times. The unimpressed look on his roommate's face said it all. After a quick trip to his walk in wardrobe, he throws a shirt over to Tweek. "Just wear this, it might be a bit baggy but it'll look good."

"T-Thanks" he stuttered in response. Being fashionable must be a given for Hollywood stars. Then again Craig was practically a model, and if he wasn't he really should be. He slipped the shirt on and earned a little smile of approval from the actor. That smile alone seemed to give him a bit of confidence, but in truth, he's going to need a lot more than just that to make it through this party. No doubt Craig is gonna leave him at some point, if not immediately.

"Let's go then. We're already late as it is" Craig said putting his jacket on, interrupting his thoughts.

It was a short walk to the party, since it was only a couple streets down. He memorised the route just in case he needed to make his own way back. By the looks of the house the party is being held at, that seemed like a likely scenario. It was quite a large house, with drunk and high teenagers shouting and stumbling around while loud music blasted inside.

Tweek wouldn't have even realised that he had frozen on the spot if it Craig hadn't tugged on his arm slightly.

"You planning on going in anytime soon?"

"Yeah! Yeah of course" His roommate gave him a strange look before leading them both inside. It's fair to say, the actor managed to turn a few heads. Literally just by walking into the room. Honestly it was a little overwhelming, he couldn't really handle this much attention. Even if it was directed at Craig and not him. Speaking of Craig, he had already managed to lose him in the crowd. Perfect.

This is not good. It was definitely too early to leave; he had just walked through the door for Christ's sake. So he made it his mission to go find himself a drink, that's normally the first thing to do at a party. He thinks. The small blonde wormed his way through the maze of people in search for the kitchen. Admittedly, he was considerably more comfortable now all the attention was off him. He can just slip around unnoticed. Then again, most of these people are very out of it.

Tweek was just about to walk through the doorway to the kitchen when an arm suddenly blocked his way. He jumped a little and looked up at the culprit; a tall blonde with a friendly smile.

"I didn't mean to startle you" He said, removing his arm from the doorway. "You looked like you needed a 'lil something to drink" He handed him the cup before the smaller of the two even had a chance to respond.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks… You haven't put anything in it have you?" Tweek asked. You can never be too cautious.

"Of course not!" He laughed, "Do I really look that untrustworthy? Is it the jacket?" he looked down at his own blue letter jacket. It must be a college one of some sort. He didn't seem like the stereotypical jock character though.

"No, it's not the jacket" he smiled before taking a drink of whatever this man had given him.

"I'm Kenny by the way" He watched him with a 'told you so' look on his face.

"Tweek"

"Nice to meet you. Oh and to be fair you probably shouldn't trust anyone else with this jacket on, my friends are dicks"

"Noted"

They talked for a while after that, Tweek hadn't passed out or started hallucinating or anything along those lines. So it seems safe to say that Kenny didn't put anything in his drink. Turns out not everyone is bad at this kind of party. Kenny did seem to have his eye on another blonde guy on the other end of the room however.

The party seems to have died down quite a Bit. Tweek suddenly remembered that he hasn't seen Craig anywhere around, at all.

"Um… Did you see where my friend went?" He asked Kenny, hoping that he knows who he's referring to.

The taller of the two managed to pull his attention off of the blonde guy just long enough to respond to Tweek, "Oh the one you came in with? Craig Tucker right?"

"Right, have you seen him?"

"Think I saw him go upstairs earlier" thank god. At least he hasn't totally ditched him. "There's something I gotta go do, good luck finding your friend" He pats his shoulder before heading in the direction of the blonde guy he had been ogling at. Tweek made a mental note to check how that went for him later on.

He headed upstairs in hopes of finding Craig. There's a lot of closed doors, and there's probably a good reason for them to be closed actually. It doesn't make it easier for him to find his roommate though. Just then a door swung open right in front of him, and what do you know, it was Craig! … He looked a bit messed up though, his hair was all over and … was that vomit? Oh god.

"Craig! Are you okay?" Tweek held onto his arms to steady him, his eyes were almost completely dilated.

"They fucking drugged me!" He slurred out. Poor thing could barely stand up straight.

"T-They...? Oh shit"

Two guys walked through the door, with an amused look on their faces. Funnily enough they were wearing blue letter jackets. Craig was physically shaking in Tweek's hands; he wasn't sure if it was because of the drugs or out of anger. Probably both.

Craig stood upright and faced the two guys. He looked pissed. Dangerously pissed. It was clear that he wasn't thinking straight.

"Let's go Craig" Tweek tried to pull him away but he was just shaken off and pushed to the side.

He took a step towards the two guys, who just laughed, "what you gonna do? Call your agent on us?" They taunted. The blonde was getting more and more nervous with every moment.  
He was right to be. With a simple wave of Craig's arm the two druggies were thrown through the glass window with extreme force.

 _Did… Did he do that?_

He inched towards the window. Maybe they survived the fall? Glass covered the floor around his feet. Alive or not, that had to have been painful. There was screams outside. He got quite close to the window when he was stopped by a firm grip on his arm.

"C'mon Blondie, we're going" Craig said, leading Tweek down the stairs and out the back door. It's probably best that he doesn't know the fate of the two drug addicts just yet. However, he does know that that is the last party he will be going to for a long time.

The next morning, everyone was downstairs by 8am. Craig had a pretty bad hangover, he was wearing what he called his 'Hangover Hat'. A blue knit hat with little yellow tassels.

Kyle was making everyone breakfast; pancakes and syrup. Tweek was quite happy about that, but he did hear the actor mumble something about calories. As if he needs to worry about something like that, he's already really skinny. Seriously, just look at his jawline.

"Hey, Token" Clyde nudged his friend, eyes fixated on the rather large carton of milk on the table.

"Yes Clyde?"

"Bet I can down that entire thing in three seconds" He said, filled with determination.

"Don't do it"

"I'm gonna do it" He picks up the carton and starts drinking, ignoring his friend's protests. He got about halfway until he started laughing and milk flew out his nose. Token and Tweek laughed at what they just witnessed. Craig however, was quite disgusted at the show.

A tall man with black hair walked though into the kitchen. Tweek had never seen this man before, but he was in his pyjamas, so he must live here too. He walked over to Kyle and hugged him from behind, making him jump a little.

"Stan!" Kyle gasped.

"Morning gorgeous" He pokes his head over the teacher's shoulder, "Ooh, Pancakes"

Kyle continued making them, as if he didn't have someone clinging to him.

"Yeah, I was gonna bring some up for you"

"Please do. I'm gonna go get dressed" he plants a kiss on his neck before turning to face the students. "Morning guys"

"Hi fam" Clyde said. Words can't even describe how much Clyde pissed Craig off, just by being in the same room as him. Who the fuck even says 'fam'.

Stan's eyes stopped on Tweek. "Fresh meat eh? Whats your name?"

"Tweek" He smiled, this guy seems friendly.

"Sweet, I'm Stan" He reaches his hand over the table for a handshake. He doesn't seem to be a student, maybe he's another teacher? He could even be the supreme.

"Um... Are you a…?"

"Wizard?" Stan finished for him. "Nah, I'm just the husband" he gestured over in Kyles direction. So he's just a normal human living in a house full of wizards.  
He heads back upstairs after that.

Kyle started handing out the pancakes. He does look very young, Tweek was having a hard time believing that he singlehandedly runs the school _and_ is married.

"Where's the _supreme_ this fine morning?" Token said, with heavy sarcasm in his voice.

Kyle laughed at this "Don't even joke about that. He is certainly not the next supreme"

"He does like to think he is though" Token said.

"Who are they talking about" Tweek asked Craig quietly. He thought there was only four of them.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met him yet. Its just some dick named Cartman"


End file.
